


Fall For You

by reina_reigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Feels, Firefighters, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Minor Character Death, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina_reigns/pseuds/reina_reigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man he saw that day, the man that knelt on the filthy ground, weeping at an unknown grave, was again, standing there, just a few yards away. But this time, he didn't weep, he didn't mourn. He just stared down at a tombstone, holding a single white lily in one hand and a piece of paper in the other.</p><p>Roman Reigns is a firefighter with nothing to lose. He had lost his wife and his 1 years old daughter in a house fire 4 years ago and has dedicated his life to help those in need ever since.</p><p>His heart was closed off from love and compassion but things changed after he had met the weeping man by the grave. The man that is filled with sorrow and shared the same loss as Reigns once did.</p><p>Maybe this time, he can fall in love, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Weeping Man

"Hey Ro, today is their anniversary right?" A blue eyed person with dirty blonde hair asks Roman as he tightens the lace to his boots.

"Yeah.." Roman answered. He tidied his locker and packs his dirty clothes inside a duffle bag he brought with him.

"I told the chief just now. He said you're free to go for the day. Make sure you get your ass back to the station tomorrow, or else!" The blonde exclaimed.

Roman stopped rearranging his stuff and looks at his friend beside him with _surprise_ written across his face.

"You actually did that? Oh my god!! Thank you so much!" Roman dived in and gave a heartwarming hug to his thoughtful friend.

"Anything for my best friend." The man added with a smirk.

"Thank you. I owe you one Ambrose." Quickly Roman packed his stuff and zipped his bag.

Yep. Dean Ambrose is Roman Reigns' best friend since high school. They embarked on a journey to be firefighters and both of them were lucky to be stationed in the same area. They always have each other's back and even more so now that they're turning 31 this year.

After the incident with Roman..

The atmosphere in the warehouse changed. The crew sometimes still looks at Roman like a wounded animal even though the fire was 3 years ago. It's still fresh in their memories and it will take time to heal.

But Roman is a strong man. He can overcome this. For now, he wants to reminence on the happiness of his pasts.

"I'll see ya tomorrow bro." Dean fist bump Roman as Roman made his way out of the locker room.

Roman always take public transport every time he goes somewhere. It's much easier and way more cheaper then taking his own car. Plus, he gets to enjoy the view outside.

 _'It looks like it's about to rain..'_ Roman noticed as he steps onto the bus.

He paid the fee and off he goes.

The cemetery is 15 minutes away from town so it's best he cozy up first. It has been a tough couple of years for the samoan. After losing his wife and daughter.. his whole life has turned upside down. Roman blames himself for not being able to rescue them in the first place. He blames their death on his inability to respond fast enough.. if only he had gotten there sooner.

 

\---

 

_It was a cold night when they received a call. There was a restaurant that caught on fire after someone had forgotten to shut off the stove. The firefighters including Roman geared up and ready to go into action._

_While they were busy responding to the fire at the restaurant, the stationed received another call, and this call came from Roman's neighbourhood._  
_It came from Roman's home._

Roman shook his head. He promised Dean not to remember what happen. He needs to forget the past and look forward to the future. It's not healthy to self blame for something that is inevitable and was bound to happen.

"Oh Lisa,.. I miss you.." Roman whispered to himself.

It didn't take long for him to reach the cemetery. He got off the bus and slowly made his way, passing other tombstones and cobbled pavement. There, just on the outskirt of the graveyard, lies two tombstone he knows very well.

 _**Melissa Joy Reigns** _  
_(1987-2013)_  
_Forever loved and Remembered._

 **_Audrey Marie_ ** _**Reigns** _  
_(2012-2013)_  
_A blessing from the Heavens._

"Hey sweethearts.. I hope your doing well up in Heaven. Daddy's trying his best okay. Daddy's trying his best to live in this world without you guys.. it's hard but daddy's strong okay." Roman tries to hold back a sob.

He didn't want to cry anymore. He's had enough of that.

"I'll see you guys up there someday okay. I miss you so much.. I--" Roman stopped suddenly. He stopped because he felt his cheeks were getting wet, but it's not because of tears.

"Rain.." He mentioned and looked up to the sky. The sky is cloudy and sad. Just like how Roman is feeling right now.

After he noticed the rain, he noticed something else.

There's a man. The man he saw that day, the man that knelt on the filthy ground, weeping at an unknown grave, was again, standing there, just a few yards away. But this time, he didn't weep, he didn't mourn. He just stared down at a tombstone, holding a single white lily in one hand and a piece of paper in the other.

Roman remembers seeing that guy. It was last year, on the same day as Roman's wife and daughter's anniversary. It was only two years after their deaths.

_Roman stand by the graves of his loved ones, saying his prayers and heartfelt wishes when he stops to hear sounds of crying. Sounds of sadness._

_He looked over to his left to see a man, kneeling on the dirty ground, crying into his palms. Roman didn't have a good look at his face but he remembers the obvious bleached streak of hair on the man's head. The grave looks new and Roman gets the idea._

_He didn't gave it much thought since he has his own problems to handle, but there was something about that man that intrigued him. But he ignored the feeling and left without ever turning back to the weeping man._

And there he is again. This time, there was no tears, no sobbing, nothing. The man just stands there and stares down at the grave in front of him, looking lifeless and emotionless. The man didn't even flinch when the rain started to pour.

Roman said to himself that it's time to go since he didn't have any umbrellas and again, he left without sparing a thought to the man that is still standing, in the heavy rain by a nameless grave.

Roman rushed to the nearest bus stop and takes shelter there. He plans to go straight home and make something to eat.

The bus eventually came and Roman sped through the rain to get on it but was stop abruptly when he collided with someone.

"Ouhh!! Hey, sorry man.." Roman said apologetically. They were in the middle of the pathway and their clothes were soaked.

Roman held out a hand to help the guy he just ran into and the guy gratefully accepts the gesture.

"Thanks.." He said.

And that's when Roman realizes that it was the guy from the cemetery. He was about to say something but the man was already on his way.

Roman picked up his fallen duffle bag but his eye caught something on the pavement. It's an envelope. He picked it up and takes a further look at it.

"Hey man, we ain't got all day." The bus driver commented.

"Um, yeah. You go ahead, I'll catch the other one." Roman apologized for the wait and went back to the bus stop, shielding himself from the blasted rain.

_'It must've fallen out from his pocket when I ran into him..'_

Roman decided to wait and maybe that person will come back to find his missing item.

 

\---

 

He looked everywhere and it wasn't there. The letter! The letter that had so much meaning in it. It's gone.

The two toned hair man searched his pockets and jacket for the piece of parchment but it's not there. Just when things couldn't get any worse, it just did.

He traced back his footsteps and remembers he collided with that guy. It must've fallen out when he was on the grown. The man rushed back to the bus stop, ignoring the pouring rain and went down to his knees to find the letter.

"Damnit.." He cursed himself. Maybe the rain washed it away..

The man hung his head in shame and continues to sit outside in the cold rain, not even bothering to get up and walk to the bus stop for shelter. He wanted to cry but suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He looked behind him and it's that guy from earlier.

"Is this what you're looking for?" The huge man with a deep voice asks and held out the letter he was looking for.

Quickly he snatched the paper and held it close to his heart.

"Thank you.." He whispered. His chestnut brown eyes met with beautiful greyish blue ones.

"Let's get out of this rain." The man with tatted up arm suggested.

They both went and sit by the bus stop, clothes dripping with rain water and shivering from the cold. It's only then when the two tone haired man realizes he was shaking and freezing.

The guy who ran into him earlier got up and took out something from his duffle bag. A dry jacket.

"Here, take that off and put this on."

The man oblige and takes off his black soaked jacket and puts on the oversized warm one.

"Thank you.." He whispered.

"Call me Roman." The man said and held out his hand with a warm smile.

"Seth.." The two toned said. He accepted the gesture and felt the heat from Roman's hand travel to his.

He couldn't stop himself from smiling at the act of kindness this stranger did for him.

Roman. Yeah, that's his name.


	2. Drenched

Both men sat quietly side by side on the bus ride home. After their earlier encounter, neither Seth nor Roman spoke a single word, even after they both got on the same bus and sat to each other, not one sentence left their lips.

Seth knew he was soaking inside the warm jacket Roman gave to him and the drenched clothes he's wearing is slowly making Roman's jacket wet. He didn't like the idea of ruining someone's belongings so he did the only that came to mind. He took it off.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Roman asks as he watched the man beside him shuffles out of _his_ jacket.

"My clothes are wet under this, it's gonna ruin your jacket if I continue to wear it." Seth managed to get his left arm free and now he's undoing the right one but is stopped immediately by Roman when he placed his hand on Seth's arm.

"Don't. It's okay, just wear it. You'll get cold if you don't, and besides, they're just clothes. It'll dry." Roman puts up a convincing smile. His eyes met with Seth's worried ones.

The two tone didn't break eye contact but soon he realize he was staring so he quickly turned away, embarrassed.

"T-Thanks." Seth muttered.

The only thing that filled their silence was the gentle hum of the bus's engine and the occasional bumps and turns that they experience. None knew where the other is heading and both men was curious into asking one another. It's only then when Roman decided to wing it and just asks.

"If you don't mind me asking, who was it that you visit today?" Roman didn't look at Seth when he asked that. The just stares at the headrest in front of him, waiting for an answer from his newly found acquaintance.

Seth hummed. "It's my mother's. She passed away 2 years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear about that."

"What about you? Who did you visit today?" It was Seth's turn to ask. Roman still didn't look his way so Seth took advantage to further study the man's appearance.

"My wife and my only daughter. They died 4 years ago today." Roman smiled sadly.

It breaks Seth's heart to know that the man sitting besides him had lost his entire family. And it enrages him to feel bad about his own situation but clearly, there are more problems that are bigger than his. Seth's story is insignificant and meaningless compared to Roman. At least, that's what he thinks.

"I guess we both have our losses then." Seth said, his voice is hinted with a bit of sadness and loneliness.

"Yeah." Roman replies and continues to watch as droplets of rain water trails down the windshield.

 

\---

 

"Hey, this is my stop." Roman said suddenly as the bus slowly approached it's destined stop.

Apparently, Seth dozed off a bit since small talk didn't work out. He came fully awake when Roman stood up to go.

"I guess I'll see you around." Roman said and picks up his duffle bag from the luggage area above their seat.

Seth can see those big strong bicep of that man while he reaches for his bag. Those muscles, even though is covered by his clothes, Seth knows this man works out and takes good care of himself. But still, Seth couldn't figure out what this man do for a living. He didn't want to ask since he's afraid of intruding, but he does have a fair share of curiosity. Maybe next time, when they see each other again.

Next time?

Will there ever be a next time, no one knows.

"See ya.." Seth said but Roman wasn't there anymore. He's so caught up in his thought, he didn't even realize the man he was thinking about just got off moments ago.

Then it clicked.

Roman's jacket. Seth is still wearing it. He cursed and looks back at the station that slowly fades away as the bus continues to drive forward. Seth's eyes caught a signboard.

_Maryl's Street._

_'I'll just take a bus here tomorrow and find Roman again.'_ Seth thought.

And by next time, he didn't know it would be just a day after they actually spoke to one another. Maybe they could get to know each other a bit better.

_False hope._

_Don't expect anything from this Sethie, they're all lies._

_You killed her._

_You killed your own mother._

_If it weren't for you, she would still be alive! It's all because of you Seth!_

_Die and burn in hell!!_

"Stop it!!" Seth screamed. His eyes went shut and his hands covered his ears. The voices in his head kept repeating and repeating, driving him slowly into insanity.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry.." He muttered under his breath as tears dripped onto the jacket that was given to him, by a kind hearted man.

He's alone on the bus and the driver didn't seem to hear his sounds of distressed. And he's grateful for that. He does experience a few panic attacks but he didn't know why it would hit him now.

Why?

Seth didn't want to cause a scene and he just hummed a tune and tries to forget the ghost of his pasts. Within each passing minute, his grip onto that piece of paper tightens.

Seth can't wait to get home and just curl up into a ball.

 

\---

 

"Another day at the station." Roman said as he bites onto his premade sandwich. He didn't bother to fix a fresh new one cause he lives alone and no one can judge him anymore.

It's morning and as usually, he wakes up early and gets ready for another day of uncertainty. He downed the last remains of his coffee and grabs his bag. Today Roman decided to take his car to work and maybe when he gets home, he can stop by at Walmart and get some supplies. He's running low on food and the necessaries of what a home needs.

He feels his phone vibrate against his back pocket a quickly takes it out to see who it was.

 _7:01am_  
_From: Dean_

_Where you at brother? Get breakfast for me will ya? Kinda forgot where I put that last slice of pizza. Anyways, see you at the station. Bring food!_

Roman chuckled at the text. Dean just lights up a room without even needing his presence. Roman was set to go and when he approached his front door, he noticed that it's raining outside.

Raining hard, the water just pounds onto his window making unpleasant rattling noise.

_'I better take an umbrella with me.'_

And so he did. Roman grabbed his umbrella and opens the front door.

He wasn't expecting any visitor but the sight that stood in front of him just shocks him speechless.

There, standing on his doorstep was the last person he ever thought of seeing again. The man is soaked and shivering from the rain and the cold temperature is not helping in the slightest.

"I-I.. b-brought back your j-jacket.." He stuttered and held up a plastic bag containing what Roman suspects to be his clothing.

_How long was he standing here for?_

Roman blinks a few times and without saying anything, he pulled Seth inside and closes his door. Roman drops everything he was holding and roughly pushed Seth further into his house, entering his kitchen.

"Wha-what.. are you doing?" Seth asked, unsure of what Roman is doing but he complies and follow the man.

Roman still hasn't said a word but his hands were much more vocal the his mouth is. Roman pulled up Seth's soaking wet shirt and Seth shimmied out of it.

Seth wraps his arms around himself. Not because he's cold or anything, he's shy under the gaze of the man that helped him. Roman disappeared for a bit and came back with a warm, dry towel and a new shirt. His shirt.

Thank goodness that Seth's pants were still dry, if not than those must come off too. Seth blushes at the thought of being naked in some stranger's house. He doesn't even know the man for god's sake!

Roman ushered Seth to sit on his couch while Roman sits on his armchair.

"Mind telling me how you got here?" Roman asked, amused while looking at Seth being all flustered, trying to find his words.

Dean's breakfast can wait.

Roman is far more interested in this man that is currently occupying his warm, dry, cozy couch.


	3. Home

"You weren't that hard to find to be honest."

"Oh, is that so? Mind telling me how on earth you found me then?" Roman leaned back onto his armchair, getting as comfortable as possible for the story Seth will unveil.

"I.. I kinda just asked around. And quite surprisingly, everyone knows who you are. You must really get along with the neighbourhood." Seth shyly complimented Roman.

A smile crept up onto Roman's face. He deliberately gave the jacket to Seth and maybe one day they would meet again. He was shocked to see that they would meet up so early. Not even a day has passed since their last conversation.

"Did you take the bus here?" The samoan asked. Maybe that's why Seth is once again, drenched in rain water. The distance between the bus station and Roman's house is a few blocks away. Far enough to be tiring on foot. He must've put a lot of effort trying to get here. Roman kinda feels bad for unintentionally making Seth do this.

But he's also glad that Seth did. It gives him a chance to fond over Seth's handsome features and be intrigued by that beautiful golden streak of his hair.

"Yeah.. I should've just gotten a cab instead but hey, I'm here right?" Seth said cheekily.

"You didn't have to you know.." Roman still feels bad for letting Seth go through all that trouble just to return his belongings.

"It's okay, I wanted to. At least I had something to do then stay at home all day." Seth smiled. He peeked behind Roman and saw yesterday's duffle bag and an umbrella that Roman held earlier, leaning against the front door.

"You.. looked like you were going somewhere." Seth commented, eyes still looking at the stuff behind Roman.

Roman noticed this and turned to look behind him, curious as to what Seth is eyeing at.

 _'Ah. Work.'_ Roman almost forgot that he has places to be right now. Dean is so going to kill him if he turned up late. Again.

"I was actually about to go to work."

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come this early.." Seth seemed guilty as he pulled the towel draping over him closer to his body.

 _'I knew this was a bad idea. I should've just left the jacket on his front porch and disappear like I was meant to.'_ Seth felt awful inside. And Roman sees through Seth's worrisome face.

"Hey. I'm glad you stopped by. I was hoping you did actually."

Seth head shot up and his eyes met Roman's. "You.. were?" He wanted me to be here?

"Yeah. You look like you could be a good friend. It's always good to meet new people." Roman smiled. He stood up and sat beside Seth, one arm carefully laid behind Seth, cautious not to touch the man.

"What do you do?" Seth asked. He knows Roman must be in the line of work that is highly physical. Just look at him! He's like a purebred hybrid hound that is rarely seen by many.

"I'm a firefighter."

 _'No wonder then. His looks just screams fitness and great health.'_ Seth said internally. He was right all along. It wouldn't be fair to compare Roman with Seth.

Yeah Seth works out from time to time but he's to depressed to look his best. And frankly, he feels small when he's around Roman even though they just met like yesterday.

"What about you Seth? What do you do for a living?" Roman looked at the man beside him. They shared a glance but Seth quickly look the other way.

Seth is so interesting to Roman, he doesn't even care if he gets caught staring. For the short time Roman has been around Seth, he discovers that the two tone can't hold eye contact for more then just a few seconds. Roman finds that weird. There must me something that cause Seth to act that way. But Roman is a gentleman. He wouldn't intrude on someone's personal life without having their permission first.

"Oh.. I just work with the opportunities that pops up. Sometimes at a bookstore, other times at a retail market. It's.. um.. complicated." Seth sums it up just like that.

Roman knows Seth is avoiding the truth but he isn't going to get in touch with that. Maybe later, not now.

"Aren't you going to be late?" Seth asked worryingly. He didn't want Roman to get into trouble just because of his unannounced visit.

"Yeah. I guess maybe I should go now.." Roman gave it a second thought. The chief is going to be fuming if he didn't get there in time.

Roman glanced at his wall clock.

It's 8:16.

Shit.

He's totally late now. He didn't even realize it's been almost an hour of talking and getting to know Seth.

 _'Damnit! Maybe I should call in sick.. wait no. That's bad! That's lying! Wish I had more time. I could just hang with Seth and maybe get along with each other but timing is not on my side today..'_ Roman sighs audibly.

Thought after thought came to his mind but his thinking was interrupted shortly.

"Roman. I think you should go. You could get into trouble if you don't leave now." Seth said softly, making sure Roman gets every word he's saying.

"Alright then." Roman agreed and stood up. Seth also stood up.

"Where are you going?" Roman asked, looking confusedly at Seth.

"Well umm.. I just thought that since you're leaving, you might want me out as well.." Seth stared at his shoes below.

"Are you kidding me? Look outside man! It's raining like there's no tomorrow. Stay here till the rain stops, okay?" Roman suggested.

_'Please say yes! Please!!'_

"But.. but.. you barely know me. I don't expect you to trust me so soon.." Seth was shocked by Roman's generosity. It's all too nice to be true.

"Look. You seem like a decent dude. I trust you enough to just stay and hang around for a bit. Keep my home warm for me till I come back. I only got a half day shift today so I'll be back by lunch." Roman said in one go. Not letting Seth have a chance to protest his offer.

"Well um.. okay then. I'll stay but I'll leave once the rain stops." Seth said then he sat back down on the couch.

 _'Yes!!'_ Roman cheered inside. From the looks of it outside, the rain ain't stopping anytime soon.

Roman picked up his stuff and proceed to the door.

"Careful, it's raining out." Seth said smoothly.

Roman grinned at Seth's clever remark and he left without another word. In his heart, he hopes that Seth would be there when he gets back.

 _'Don't you dare leave Seth. I need to know more about you god damnit.'_ Roman reminded himself.

 

\---

 

"Where have you been?!" Dean exclaimed once he saw his best friend enter the locker room.

"I was caught up with something." Roman passed Dean and puts his stuff inside his own locker.

"What did you got caught up with? And where's my food??" Dean looked around for something edible on Roman but found none and he's left with a big fat disappointment.

"Shit! I forgot! Sorry man.." Roman apologized.

On cue, James, their co-worker walked passed them. He's holding a sandwich, attempting to take a bite out of it. But Dean was quick to snatch it from the guy.

"DEAN!! That's mine!!" James yelled, scrambling to get back his food.

"Not anymore bitch!!" Dean takes a huge bite out of that delicious goodness while struggling to take down James.

"Jerk!!"

"Am not!!"

"Oh my god, shut up both of you!" Roman said irritated by both of his friend's behaviour.

"He took my sandwich!!" James points at Dean, accusingly.

"Not my fault. Roman here forgot my breakfast." Dean said with his mouth full.

Roman sighs and pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd rather be in the company of Seth then these two fools. But he loves them nonetheless. They are his friends afterall.

 _'Just a few hours left then I'm back home.'_ Roman can't wait to go back and just sit and talk with Seth.

There's something interesting about that man he couldn't figure it out. But what is it?

 

\---

 

The afternoon went by without any distress call from any neighbourhood so things just got slow and eventually, it's time to go home.

When Roman first stepped foot into his double story terrace house, a wonderful smell greeted him. Delicious in fact.

"Seth, you here?" Roman raised his voice. But there's no answer. His first move was to go to where that amazing smell in coming from. The kitchen if course.

On his dining table, there's a bowl of chicken salad and a plate of freshly made garlic bread. It smells devine up close. Roman didn't remember when was the last time he ate a decent home meal. The display on the table is far more than decent, it's beautiful.

"Seth? Where are you? Did you made this?" This time Roman shouted. But still, there's no answer.

Roman went to the living room and went to the couch at was previously sat by the two toned.

Then it hits him.

The rain.

It already stopped before Roman got home.

"Fuck." Roman cursed.

Seth is already gone. Without any note or even a goodbye. The only thing he left was the warm meal, waiting to be eaten by Roman.

"Okay then Seth. I'll find you one way or another." Roman challenged himself.

He knew that without any contact details or even a home address, it's going to be a tough job to find that man again.

But Roman is determined that they'll meet again. Fate is destined to happen, right?


	4. You Again

Lonely.

That's what he felt that afternoon. With a silver fork in hand, sitting on his oakwood chair, sustenance laid out on his dining table. Alone.

Though everything seems warm, the food, his clothes, there are things that remained cold. For example, the empty chair to his left, the empty rooms upstairs, the lifeless living room and his constant chilly patio outside. There's no memories in this new home.

All of the memories he has of his wife and daughter's were all burned and turned to ashes at his old home. The house that burned down and killed his loved ones.

Now, there's nothing to look back to, and there nothing to look forward to. His empty home. No laughter, no giggles, no singing, just quite. Very quite. It hurts.

His oven is still radiating heat after being used. It gives him the smallest amount of comfort in his aching heart. To know that there's actually someone here, or _was_ here. It makes his heart swell.

Roman took a bite out of the chicken salad and ate silently, while listening to droplets of water from the outside hitting the pavement below.

Lonely.

\---

"Why do you look so bummed out?" Dean asks as he gets comfortable on Roman's couch, beer in hand.

"Do I look _bummed out_ to you?" Roman asked back, coming around to sit beside his best friend while holding a bowl of Doritos.

They're having a guys movie night. Working hard as they are, they deserve to just lay back, and enjoy what's on tv for once.

"Uh, yeah you do. You've been like that since last week." Dean grabbed a fist full of the chips and stuffs it into his mouth.

"What happened? Did you lost the other half of your socks again? The last time that happened, you were on the edge for like, two weeks. The sock was under your bed Rome! Stop being so sad already. No one is judging you for mixed match socks okay."

Roman chuckled.

"No Dean, I didn't lose my socks again. I think I lost something _way_ more important than that.."

"Oh. What? Your phone?"

"Nope."

"Your car keys?"

"Nah."

"I know. You lost weight!!"

"What?! No, that's not it!" Roman shook his head for Dean's awful attempt to guess his problem.

"..I met someone last week and I don't think I'll be seeing that person again.." Roman slumps down in his seat, poping a chip into his mouth. As if the weather is not depressing enough, this takes the cake.

"You met someone? A girl?? Tell me everything Rome, while I'm still sober enough to understand English."

"No, it's a guy. I met him at the cemetery." Roman continues to tell Dean how he met him, what's his name, what happened after he left the bus stop and what happened the next day when that guy decided to pit stop at his house.

"You don't know his last name? That's odd."

"I forgot to asks which is fucking stupid of me." Roman facepalmed himself. If he knew Seth's last name, finding him would be so much easier. He'd just have to go down the police station, get Randy to hook up retrieving the home address, and boom, problem solved.

"By the way, is James coming?" Roman asks, quickly changing the topic.

"Nope. His cat got sick and he gotta take the lil guy to the vet. But John is coming though, he's bringin' pizzas!" Dean exclaimed excitedly.

"What are we watching again?" Roman took a chug out of his beer.

"The Martians." Dean whispered.

"Wait.. I thought you already watched that?"

"I was drunk at the time! Couldn't remember two shit what I watched." Both Dean and Roman laughed at that.

A few minutes later John swung by, with two large pizzas in hand. Good ol' John, always saving the day. To bad James couldn't make it, Dean would steal the shit out of his fair share of food.

As the movie progress and the boozes starting to act up. Roman finds himself thinking more and more about Seth. His eyes, his lips, his smell, the way he talks, the way how secretive and mysterious he is.

"Fucking hell." Roman cursed. He _needs_ to see Seth again.

\---

"You ready to go brother?" Dean asks while stuffing his clothes inside his locker.

"Yeah." Roman replied.

They have to go get a medical check up once every 6 months to track their health status and well being. This year though, Dr Raymond decided to retire and move to the Bahamas. So both Dean and Roman got referred to another doctor to handle their health needs. Usually it's only at the clinic but this time, Dr Barrette, their new doc is stationed at the hospital.

"Hospital it is then." Dean said while getting into the driver's seat of his black camry. Roman got shot gun and off they went.

\---

"Whaddya mean you ain't coming with?" Roman asks in disbelief and looks at Dean suspiciously.

"Ah, okay you got me. I already went with John last week.." Dean admitted. He went over and sat in one of the chairs for patients in the waiting lounge.

"You went without me?" Okay Dean, jerk. You could've told me earlier!

"John's car broke down and I had to drag his ass over here. Also, he forced me to do a check up with him. So yeah, sorry bro. Relax! I ain't going anywhere. Imma just wait here till you check out, alright?" Dean gave the most apologetic smile a man can give. And Roman can't stand to be mad at him for it.

"Fine. And since you don't have anything to do, you better get me some bagels. I wanna see them when I get out."

"Are you threatening me Mr Reigns?" Dean smirks.

"Yes." Roman couldn't stop a pathetic grin forming on his face.

"Roman Reigns?" A nurse said aloud his name.

"Here!" Roman pats Dean's back and followed the nurse to the doctor's office.

Once he stepped foot into Dr Barrett's office, he noticed how clean and pristine it is. He must really like everything organized and neat. Roman pulled out the patient's seat and sat down.

"The doctor will be here momentarily. He's fetching your new records and rearranging the old ones. Sorry for the inconvenience sir." Nurse _Anne_ , that's what it says on her tag, said politely to Roman.

"Nah it's okay, I ain't rushing anyways." Roman smiled at her and she smiled back.

"In the meantime, why don't we start your medical check up right now. The MA is here so he'll take care of you while Dr Barrett sort things out."

"That sounds great." At least with a _Medical Assistance_ this could speed things up a bit. He's getting kinda hungry by the minute to be honest.

 _'I better see those bagels in you arms, Ambrose.'_ Roman will smack Dean if he falls asleep in the waiting lounge and not get the food like he told him to.

"I'll get the MA. You just sit tight." Anne left without another word, leaving Roman alone to deal with himself.

Roman scanned the room, he noticed a few knick knacks on the table. A small statue of the Big Ben, a tiny England flag, a very detailed figure of a red double decker bus.

 _'Something tells me Dr Wade Barrett is English.'_ Roman mentally noted that.

Roman heard the door behind him clicked open and he suspects it's the medical assistance Anne has been talking about, so he didn't bother to have a look.

"Alrighty Mr Reigns, lets get you set up properly--"

Roman was stunned when he heard a loud clang coming from behind. He instinctively spun around and the first thing he saw was a metal tray with syringes and a few small capped bottles scattered across the tiles below.

Roman's eyes moved up to see a pair of legs, a torso and then finally, a pair of beautiful big brown eyes.

Holy shit.

"Seth?" Roman said in shock and stood up from his chair abruptly.

It's Seth alright. He looks different though.. he's wearing a white lab coat, a stethoscope hanging by his neck and those glasses. Those thick framed, black glasses over Seth's eyes. It took awhile for Roman to actually be sure that the man in front of him, is in fact the man from the cemetery. But there's no denying that the blonde streak belongs to none other than Seth.

"R-Roman.." Seth stuttered.

Fate didn't fail this time.


	5. Accidental Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a needle scene in here. Just wanna give you guys a heads up.

At first, Roman thought today would just be another boring uneventful day like always. He had planned that after the medical check up, he and Dean would go out for lunch somewhere since today is the weekends. It's a day of laid back and relaxation. Turns out, today might not be as dull as he had imagine.

Not once he thought of that man, the man that is awkwardly standing by the door, all flustered and surprised. Actually, both of them were surprised by each other's presence.

It's almost dreamlike.

"You.. work as a medical assistance?" Roman continued to eye Seth up and down, still trying to believe what he's looking at.

"..Yeah." Seth looked away from Roman. He then kneeled down on the cold floor.

Roman looks down at Seth who is kneeling, trying to pick up the fallen items from earlier. He also decided to kneel down and give the two toned a helping hand.

"Hey, hey, don't." Seth stops Roman from grabbing a syringe off the floor. Roman gave a puzzled look.

"You're the patient here, I'm suppose to be taking care of you." Seth said as he snatched the syringe from Roman and places it carefully into his metal tray. He quickly picked the ones that had managed to roll far away and throws it into his bowl.

Both men got up and Seth guided Roman back to his seat, making sure the man stays put while he get his things together.

"Stay." Seth said.

Roman couldn't help himself from smiling at Seth determination. Seth came back with a cuff heart pressure monitor. He pulled a chair and sat in front of Roman, facing him directly.

He gestured Roman to hold out his arm and the samoan did as told. Seth gently pulled Roman's sleeve up and wraps the cuff around his huge bicep.

 _'Damn, he is fit.'_ Seth finds it difficult to focus.

He pressed the on button and lets the machine do it's work.

Even though Seth is literally sitting a feet away from Roman, he didn't make any eye contact with the man at all.

"Hey I wanna--"

"Shhh. Don't speak when this thing is running." Seth points at the monitor that is constantly changing numbers as it measures Roman's blood pressure.

"Sorry.." Roman whispered and Seth gave him a look. Roman just grinned, knowing that he's actually making Seth's job more difficult at the moment.

It's funny to see Seth acting this way.

"Okay.. good." Seth said as he jots down the result onto his clipboard. He takes of the cuff off and proceed to grab the syringe from earlier.

"I'm gonna take a small blood sample. This is going to sting a bit." Seth decaps the syringe, pulled the piston down and pushing it back up to remove the excess air inside it.

"Just get it over with." Roman said and offered his arm to Seth.

Seth was hesitant at first. He's more nervous than Roman is and he's the nurse in here!

 _'Get your shit together man.'_ Seth took a deep breath and pulled on his latex gloves.

He held on Roman and massages the crook of his arm, making it easier to find his vein.

Seth doesn't know why but he feels embarrassed to be doing this to Roman. He never had problems like this dealing with other patients.

Finally, when a clear vein pops up, Seth went over and dabs on some numbing alcohol using a cotton ball on Roman's skin.

He placed the syringe needle above the intended vein and carefully pierced the tender skin. Roman flinched a bit but the pain didn't last that long. Roman watched at Seth draws blood from him, collected into the small tube of the syringe.

"There. All done. That wasn't so bad, right? Good job." Seth said and placed a plaster on the small incision he had made on Roman.

"Do you always compliment the patient after a procedure like this?" Roman asked, smirking when he sees a light blush that tinges Seth's cheek.

"Well.. um.. it's kinda what I do since most patient hate needles.." Seth gave a nervous laugh.

Suddenly the door opened wide and in comes a tall, well built, short haired man. He's wearing a white lab coat, a light dress shirt underneath and paired with black slacks.

"Hello Mr Reigns, forgive me for being late, I couldn't find your records but," Dr Barrette held a clear file up. " I managed to get a hold of it."

"It's okay doc, your MA did a fine job while you were gone." Roman smiled at Seth. Seth tried hard to suppress a shy smile but failed miserably. Dr Barrette took his seat and Seth went over giving him the clipboard containing Roman's vitals.

"I'm gonna go and get this tested, be back in a few." Seth held up the blood sample and he went out without another word.

"Seth always make things go smoothly just like it should. It's great having him helping me out." Dr Barrette says when he sees that Seth is no longer in the room.

"He seems like a nice guy." Roman added.

"He is. Okay let's see here.. in your records, you have had a slight muscle pain before. Do you still experience the same thing now?"

"Yeah, after a long day of work, I still feel beat up." Roman said.

"I'm gonna prescribe something that's gonna help you with that." Dr Barrette scanned through the papers and notes in his hands. "Looks like you're healthy and in very good shape. I guess now it's just a few more test to run. I'm gonna take your weight, height, your torso width and an x-ray of your chest cavity."

"Sure thing." Roman sighs inwardly.

Damn this is going to be a long check up. Dean is probably dead outside with no bagels in his hands.

 

\---

 

The whole procedure took about 4 hours in total. He needed to take a doping test, which end up clean and what a relief it was. He had to wait for the blood sample result which also came out clean and free of drugs.

During the whole process, Seth was nowhere to be found. And it sucks.

Roman was hoping to have a chat with that man but considering that it's Seth's working hour, he probably has other patients to take care of.

"Well everything went great Mr Reigns. Here's a new copy of your medical records in case your boss want's a peek at it. You can wait at the lounge till the nurse call your name to give you your medicine." Dr Barrette hand over a thin plastic file to Roman.

"Thank's doc." Roman takes the file, shook Dr Barrette's hand and slowly made his way to the lounge.

To his surprise, Dean is not dead in his seat yet. Actually, he moved seat to sit beside.. an old lady?

"Rome!" Dean shouts seeing his best friend walking towards them.

"Dude, you gotta sit down and listen to this lady. She's so cool man! She once chugged a barrel of beer in one sitting then did 10 flaming shots followed by another 5 vodka shots. It's amazing!!" Dean exclaimed in excitement.

"And that's not all, I did a few rolls too after that. Never been higher in my life." The old lady added.

"O-kay.." Roman is weirded out by the whole situation to be honest.

"Anyways, we gotta go now." Roman smack Dean's head, gesturing him it's time to leave.

"Oww, okay okay. It was nice talking to you Mrs Anderson." Dean gave a warm smile to the elderly.

"You too Deano, stay outta trouble alright." Mrs Anderson waved goodbye.

 

\---

 

"Dude, I'm starving, let's eat!!" Dean whined.

"Hey, you're the one who didn't get the bagels like I asked you too."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now c'mon! Let's go already!!" Dean can be such a child when it comes to food.

"Wait will ya. I gotta get my meds first."

"Fine." Dean huffs and plops down onto an empty seat.

A few minutes later a nurse called Roman's name and gave him the prescribed medicine. All of this is covered by insurance so Roman didn't have to spend a penny on anything.

"Finally, c'mon let's go eat!" They kinda skipped lunch and is hoping to get some extra large pizzas to cover their needs.

 

\---

 

"Hey Naomi, can I have today's report and the list of Dr Barrettes prescribed medicines?" Seth said and looks over the counter.

"Sure thing hun." Naomi, a fierce woman in her thirties with a feisty tongue and a great _attitude_. You wouldn't want to get into a fight with her, she'll kick anyone's ass. Naomi does all the paperwork over the counter and keep things on track.

"Thanks." Seth said when Naomi handed the things he wanted.

Seth flip through the papers and checks if anything is incomplete or wrong.

And there is definitely something wrong in here.

Seth noticed something odd on the medicine that Dr Barrette had prescribe. Specifically, Roman's medicine.

"Hey Naomi, why is Mr Reigns on back pain meds instead of muscle pain?"

"Beats me. Ain't ma problem."

"Oh my god. Naomi.. did Mr Reings got the wrong meds?" Seth re-read the report in his hands.

"Maybe. It happens sweetheart. Don't sweat kay." Oh she seems so calm in this.

"You don't get it Naomi, it's Barrette we're talking about. He's going to be so mad at me!" Seth is about to freak out.

"Look honey, calm down. Just call Mr Reigns, tell him that he got the wrong fix and has to come back for new ones. Simple." Naomi quirked an eyebrow at the panicked two tone.

"I can't do that! Barrette will know instantly that I screwed up!!" Seth gasp. "He's gonna replace me with a new nurse!" He could feel himself losing the ability to stand straight.

"Well baby boy, unless you know where that hottie lives, you still gotta make that call." Naomi said slyly as she continues to play on her iPhone.

Oh wait.

"Holy shit, Naomi. You are a genius! I actually know where he lives! Thank God!!" Seth sighs in relief.

"You do? How that happened?? Did you get a piece of his fine ass?"

"What?!" Seth was shocked to hear that from his friend.

"I see the way you look at him ya know. I ain't blind. Can't blame you though, he ain't that bad to look at." Naomi grinned evilly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seth said confusedly. Does he look differently towards Roman?

"Whatever Sethie, you betta get those meds swap before Barrette finds out. He's gonna whoop your ass, trust me." Naomi ushered Seth to get going already.

"Can I borrow your keys?" Seth said innocently.

"Hell no. Nobody gets to touch my baby let alone drive it. Get your own ride honey." Naomi smirks.

"Ughh, fine." Seth said, defeated.

It's difficult for him to get around since he doesn't own a car or any other transportations. Seth gets by with busses and taxis, sometimes even hitchhiking. It's inconvenient but hey, at least he can get to work and back home in one piece.

 _'Looks like I'll be seeing you soon Mr Reigns.'_ Seth tucks the meds inside his sling bag and walked to the main lobby to check out.

The problem now is finding a way to get there.

 

\---

 

Roman and Dean finally gets to chow down on their long awaited pizzas. Dean was about to cry when he sees a huge tray being held by a waiter coming toward their table.

"Hey Ro, back at the hospital, you looked like you were looking for someone." Dean said while stuffing his face with food.

"I did? You must be imagining things." Roman chuckled. Maybe he was looking for someone. He didn't have a chance to have a conversation with him.

_'Maybe Seth is avoiding me? Nah, that can't be it..'_

"Hey stop spacing out while I'm talking to you!" Dean took a slice out of Roman's plate.

Roman was about to protest but he backed off, not wanting Dean to steal anymore slices off his plate.

"C'mon man, what's on your mind? Spill." Dean continues to prod.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Okay then. No talking it is. Don't come running to me when shit hits the fan, alright."

"Aww Dean. Don't make a drama out of everything. Okay fine, remember that guy I talked about? The one at the cemetery?"

Dean took a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, he works as the MA. He literally sucked my blood out today." Roman said, stabbing his pepperoni.

"Woah, you mean the guy you met is that nurse? Seth Rollins? That must be dumb luck."

"You know his name?" Roman looked up, surprised.

"Rome, we got the same doctor, that means we got the same nurse. Yeah I know his name, I met him last week when I got my check up."

"Oh." Fair enough.

They continued to devour their meals and washed it all down with coke. Dean wants pie so that's on it's way soon. They talked nonsense for a bit till Roman suddenly stopped talking.

"Shit, I almost forgot." Roman went through his pockets and held something up for Dean to see. It's the medication from earlier.

"I think I need to go back to the hospital. They probably gave me the wrong meds." Roman said annoyingly. He hates when this happens.

But in this case, he gets to see Seth. And maybe he gets to have that conversation he's been craving for since the two tone left his home that afternoon.

 _'You better be there when I arrive or else I'm gonna be so pissed.'_ Roman thought to himself.


	6. Crash In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile. A LONG WHILE. I don't want to make excuses or anything. I simply couldn't write much since I got into college earlier this year. But now I've settled in and life is running smoothly, do expect regular updates from now on with all of my fanfictions. I CAN'T WAIT TO GET BACK TO WRITING OMFG.
> 
> Anyways, this one is a bit short but I'm having the next chap be long, cute and fluffy. Smutty even ;)

"Well hello there big guy. What do I owe this pleasure?" A woman with beautiful bronze skin said as she eyes Roman up and down.

Naomi saw the man approaching her and without sparing a second, she just had to flirt with the man. Is she going to get in trouble for this? Nope. Roman was taken aback after the receptionist sudden approach.

"I uh, I think I got the wrong meds?"

After Dean and Roman finished their lunch and dinner, seeing how late it was to call lunch and still too early to call dinner, they drove back to the hospital, hoping to get the meds switched and finally be able to go back home and sleep.

Sleep. Roman desperately needs that. It was almost 7pm when they got there and it was already dark out. Dean decided he'll wait outside by the car while Roman gets his shit sorted out.

The woman behind the counter laughed loudly. "I thought Seth might've gotten to you first. Guess not. Anyways, hand em over and I'll get the other one-"

"Wait, wait, wait hold up. Seth?" Roman said confusedly. It's not even a question and Naomi seems to understand what's going on. She sighs.

"You know Seth, right? Our little nurse princess? Welp, he went out to look for you."

"..Why?"

"Cause of that." She pointed to the bottle in Roman's hand.

_Oh._

"So you're here that means he didn't find you. Oh well." Naomi snatched the bottle from Roman's hand and went to get the correct one.

"So wait.. where exactly is Seth?" Roman asked, following Naomi from behind.

"Beats me. He said something about going to your place. Honestly, I don't think he knows where you were. Besides, it's not like he can get far without any transport." Naomi continues to explain as she gets the meds from a locked cabinet.

"What do you mean without any transport?" Seth doesn't have a car? Odd.

"It means, Seth must've gotten on a bus or taxi. He did owned a car, but it's all been taken away. Poor baby has nothing to his name after his mom died."

What happened to him..

"Ahh what am I saying! I shouldn't be telling you this. Anyways, here. Take it twice a day, after breakfast and dinner. Now beat it." Naomi gave a small plastic bag containing Roman's prescribed pills.

Roman took it. His mind was still piecing everything together but things just don't add up.

At first, Seth sorta lied to him about his job. Now the truth was out, the man embraces it and took care of Roman just as he did with all his other patients.

Sure, Roman is intrigued by him. He's curious to know more about the guy but something tells him, under all of that friendly persona and shy demeanor, there's something bad and horrible hiding. He feels stupid for even thinking about this.

He doesn't even know the guy, why the sudden interest? Roman truly doesn't know. Maybe it's in his nature to help the helpless and try to make things better for everyone. He's always like that. Putting others before him. Sometimes it's very unhealthy but the reward that comes after made all the sacrifice worth it.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah. Got them switched." Roman lifted the plastic bag, showing it to Dean.

"Great! Imma drop you off first then get my girlfriend at her mom's."

"When are you gonna pop the question." Roman asked as both men got into the car.

"..I don't know man. I don't think I'm ready yet." Dean answered honestly. He's been dating that girl for 3 years now and Roman keeps asking that question like a nosy aunt.

"Whatever man. Don't lose her is all I'm saying. Don't let some other guy beat you to the question."

Dean gasp.

"No way in hell would that ever happen. What about you? When are you gonna get someone to call your own? It's been 4 years Roman. You deserve to be happy. Lisa wants you to be happy."

A sharp ache spread across Roman's chest when he heard his late wife's name. Dean noticed how his friend became silent all of a sudden.

"Hey man, sorry for bringing it up.." Dean apologized as he pulled up to the main road.

"Nah. S'okay. Maybe I should go out and find someone. It does get lonely at times." Roman thought about this before. It didn't bother him that much but lately, he finds himself so alone and hopeless.

A huge smile form on Dean's lips.

"I am so taking you out to a pub once the holidays come up."

"Don't get any ideas Dean. I can pick up girls own my own." Roman huffed.

"Maybe you're a bit rusty. I can hook you up with some of Renee's friends. She's totally on board if a hook up is called for." Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

"You are unbelievable."

Both men laughed. Roman wonders where Seth is right now. He probably gave up looking for him and went home. Roman reminds himself to call the hospital tomorrow and say he's sorry for making him do all of that unnecessary work.

 

\---

 

It's pouring again. And this time, it's night out, freezing cold and everything is wet. He wants to cry for god's sake! Why does shit keep piling up on him? Seth has been waiting in front of Roman's front lawn for two hours now. No Roman and by tomorrow, he might just get replaced by a new nurse. Just his damn fucking luck.

He sighs.

Man he wished he had his car back. If it weren't for.. no. No more. Stop blaming other for what he did. It was his fault and no one else. He deserves what happened to him and he'll own up to crap he's been given.

_I should just go home._

Seth looked at Roman's front door. He wished the door would magically open and he be greeted by the strong man. But no. It's not happening. Not tonight. Welp. Better get going then. His clothes are drenched to his boxer briefs, it's late and he might not even get home. Busses here sometimes don't run at night and taxis are hard to get so he's walking home tonight.

_I should just crash at the bus stop like old times. It's not like I have a morning shift tomorrow._

It's funny how normal it is for him to sleep on the side of the road. He's been doing it for the most of the 2 years since the tragedy. It's not great but whatever. No one's judging if no one's looking.

 

\---

 

"Hey Rome, isn't that our nurse? The one you've been talking about?" Dean suddenly spoke and pointed to where he was looking. They've stopped at a red light and somehow Dean managed to pinpoint a familiar looking man on the sidewalk, pacing alone to god knows where.

Roman looked up from his phone and peered outside. The rain wasn't helping but surely enough, it is Seth. He looks miserable.

"Yeah.." Roman doesn't know what to say.

"What's he doing in the fucking rain? And all the way out here? It's miles away from the hospital. Is he wearing a raincoat? Cause he better be. Fuck. He looks like a wet dog with that long hair. And whoa- hey! Where the hell you think you going man?!" Dean stopped ranting and yelled at Roman when his friend suddenly stepped out of the car and ran across to the sidewalk.

The light went green and Dean curses as cars behind him began honking for him to move.

"Rome you piece of shit." Dean drove and pulled up just a few blocks upfront. He wages his option to go out in the rain and see what's happening or stay in the car.

...

Stay in the car it is then.

Roman's a big boy. He can handle this shit. Besides, Dean hates getting his hair wet. He'll just lay back and wait for Roman to get back.

 

\---

 

"Seth!"

The two toned heard his name being called. He stopped walking for a second trying to figure out where that voice is coming from.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and instinctively, he turned to look who it was. His pair of brown met with brilliant grey.

"Where are you going?" Roman asked, voice louder than usual due to the rain.

"The bus stop."

There was a short pause.

"C'mon. Let's get you dry. My friend has a car. He won't mind you hitching."

Not waiting for an answer, Roman grabbed Seth's arm and drag him over. Seth didn't want to fight so he went along with the other man.

They eventually got to the car and Dean was clearly pissed about bringing Seth into his car but didn't say a word. He's wet and Dean hates it so much.

At first, Seth though he was getting a lift to the bus stop. But when Dean sped through the place where Seth wanted to go, he realized that they were going back to where he actually was a few hours ago. Roman's house.

"Out. Everybody out." Dean exclaimed.

"Stop complaining you fuck face. See you in two days." Roman smirks.

"Next time. We're taking your car. My girl is gonna sit in a puddle because of you, no offense Seth. Don't cut me with your tiny nurse knife."

Seth rolled his eyes.

"Beat it Dean." Roman grinned.

Dean flips him off and there he goes.

"C'mon let's get inside." Roman pushed Seth deliberately, forcing him into his home.

Okay then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. I'm sorry for the hiatus. I hope you guys are still sticking with this fic. I got fun things planned for the next chap. This one is just me getting back my mojo. Next chap is going up in a few days :)


End file.
